L'Œil Bleu
by Blihioma
Summary: Itachi perd un oeil pendant une mission mais à son retour à Konoha, on lui en greffe un nouveau. Cependant ce n'est pas le bon, une erreur est commise et au lieu de lui greffer le Sharingan d'un Uchiwa, il reçoit un oeil bleu sortit de nulle part. Est-ce vraiment une erreur ? Ou n'est-ce que les manigances d'un Conseil avide qui souhaite se servir de l'héritier du clan Uchiwa ?


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto et ses personnages

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance / Adventure

 **Univers :** Semi-UA

 **Pairing :** Itachi x Naruto

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à propos de cet Os franchement. Je l'avais en tête, j'ai commencé à l'écrire et puis au fur et à mesure, doucement, lentement il est devenu de plus en plus long. Il s'est fait comme ça, un peu tout seul, un peu sous les conseils d'Alecta. Il est un peu guimauve et collant, comme un petit nuage sucré, mais piquant comme une épice un peu trop forte. Ni gentillet, ni horrible, c'est une autre façon de voir les choses avec Naruto, une histoire où il n'aurait jamais appris à être ninja, où il n'est que l'Hôte de Kyuubi, une arme parmi tant d'autre.

Bon, sinon aucune correction n'a été faite donc soyez un peu indulgent. Peut-être que je le relirais d'ici un mois ou deux (le temps nécessaire pour que le texte me sorte de la tête) et alors vous aurez une meilleur version ? Qui sait. Bref, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit Os, j'espère donc que vous l'aimerez à votre tour. Le début de l'histoire, ainsi que le titre est tiré d'une image que, si vous l'avez déjà, vous reconnaîtrez rapidement. Sinon ce n'est pas grave, elle n'est pas si importante que ça.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'Œil Bleu**_

Itachi était tranquillement installé dans son lit d'hôpital. Il venait juste de se réveiller mais il entendait distinctement son père crier après quelqu'un. Une infirmière ? Un médecin ? Il ne le savait pas, il distinguait à peine ce qu'il disait mais il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il y avait de fortes chances que son opération en soit la cause… Quelque chose ne s'était pas passée comme prévu ? Ils n'avaient réussi à lui implanter son nouvel œil ? Le Sharingan ne s'était pas activé ?

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin qui l'avait opéré. Il se dandinait un pied sur l'autre, clairement mal à l'aise. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer en se rendant compte que son patient était réveillé. L'homme en blouse blanche s'approcha de son lit, son dossier médical en main. Itachi se demanda vaguement pourquoi son père ne l'accompagnait pas, était-ce donc si terrible que ça ? Un regard suffit à l'Uchiwa pour se faire comprendre du patricien : il voulait tout savoir.

« Eh bien… » Commença le médecin. « Nous avons eu un problème lors de l'opération… »

« De quel genre ? » Demanda immédiatement Itachi, légèrement inquiet maintenant qu'il l'entendait de la bouche de cet homme.

« Rien de très grave. Mais malheureusement, une assistante a commise une erreur : elle n'a pas apporté le bon échantillon pour votre greffe. Vous n'avez pas reçu l'œil d'un autre Uchiwa, mais celui de… D'une personne lambda. Nous ne pouvons pas réparer cette faute à cause de votre état précaire et… Et aussi car la greffe c'est passée bien mieux que prévue. Votre corps c'est déjà lié à votre nouvel œil et vous l'ôter pourrait empêcher une nouvelle greffe. »

« En d'autres termes… J'ai bien un nouvel œil, mais il me sera complètement inutile. »

« Oui, c'est cela. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés… »

Itachi écouta ses recommandations médicales pour les prochains jours et le laissa partir. Il se sentait extrêmement soulagé. Quelque part ce n'était qu'un détail mineur. Il restait après tout une mince possibilité que cet œil qui n'était pas celui d'un Uchiwa s'éveille au Sharingan, il n'était pas un génie pour rien. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était attendu à pire, bien pire. Et que finalement il s'en sortait plutôt bien : cela aurait pu être un parasite, un problème pendant l'intervention lui faisant perdre ses capacités ou une partie de sa vue, un nerf touché et mal placé, l'endommageant sévèrement. Mais au final, il s'agissait du mauvais œil.

Le fils prodige se leva lentement, s'aidant du pied à perfusion pour avancer jusqu'à la petite salle de bain rattachée à sa chambre. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo, jetant un coup d'œil au miroir fixé au-dessus de celui-ci, puis il commença à défaire le bandage qui couvrait son nouvel œil et qui entourait son crâne pour tenir le pansement. La première chose qu'il aperçut, ce fut d'abord l'épaisse cicatrice qui prenait naissance à la base de son oreille qui tranchait net son œil de part en part pour s'arrêter à peu près au milieu de son front. Son adversaire ne l'avait pas loupé. Et il fut soudain happé par un éclair bleu azur aussi pur que les lagons d'Islande.

 **oOo**

Itachi se tenait devant le bureau du Hokage, les bras tombant de chaque côté de son corps. Il semblait détendu mais ses traits crispés et son regard déterminé prouvait qu'il était dans l'attente. En effet, il s'était rendu devant le chef du village caché de la feuille avec l'intention d'obtenir des informations spécifiques et pas n'importe lesquelles. Depuis qu'on lui avait greffé cet œil bleu les problèmes, ou plutôt les situations inhabituelles, se succédaient.

La première chose qu'il avait remarquée, fut le chakra étrangé qui provenait de cet œil, comme s'il était vivant indépendemment de lui. Il s'était tout d'abord dit que cette étrange sensation était due à la récente opération, ou alors qu'il s'agissait du chakra résiduel du donneur. Mais cette impression ne s'était pas estompée, elle s'était au contraire renforcée... La deuxième source de ses questions concernait l'utilisation de son pouvoir héréditaire : à chaque fois qu'il activait son Sharingan, son nouvel œil devenait aussi rouge que les flammes de l'enfer et la pupille se fendait en deux, à l'image de celles des félins. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, changer de couleur et de forme, il avait été bien évidemment surpris, mais surtout fasciné par son reflet et par la nouvelle vision du monde que cet œil lui montrait. Il s'était demandé ce jour-là si le donneur n'avait pas eu lui aussi un Kekkei Genkai. Les jours suivants, sa curiosité ne s'était pas tarie et elle s'était même accentuée quand il avait commencé à ressentir un chakra froid et sanguinaire se mêler au chakra chaleureux qui résidait dans cet œil. Les deux énergies n'étaient pas en assez grande quantité pour qu'il puisse interagir avec, mais nombre de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Il avait donc pris la décision de faire des recherches sur le « _propriétaire d'origine_ » de cet œil bleu. Pour celui, il devait toutefois avoir l'autorisation du Hokage pour pouvoir fouiller dans les dossiers des villageois, qu'ils soient ninjas ou non, c'était une question de vie privée après tout. Heureusement il avait obtenu le numéro d'identification du donneur – celui-là même qui était d'ailleurs la cause de l'échange lors de l'opération, l'infirmière avait mal lue le numéro – de son médecin. Il n'aurait donc pas à retourner tous les fichiers de la réserve et ainsi il avait plus de chance que l'Hokage accepte sa demande.

« Alors, tu as demandé à me voir Itachi. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Lui demanda le vieil homme assis derrière son large bureau, sachant pertinemment que l'aîné Uchiwa n'était pas venu pour un rapport de mission : il était en convalescence pour encore deux semaines.

« J'aurais voulu avoir votre autorisation pour consulter un dossier Hokage- _sama_. »

« Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes si tu as de bonnes raisons. Auquel souhaiterais-tu avoir accès ? »

Le plus vieux des deux, pensait que cette demande concernait un travail préparatoire pour une future mission. Après tout, Itachi était connu pour son sérieux et son attitude loyal et exemplaire. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui demandait cela, bien que des fois il s'agissait d'espionner les résultats de son petit frère.

« J'ai uniquement son numéro d'identification : _1187921_. »

Hiruzen bougea dans son fauteuil, comme s'il cherchait à s'y installer plus confortablement. Il connaissait ce numéro et plutôt bien, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le génie Uchiwa s'intéressait à ce dossier en particulier : il n'était lié à aucune affaire connue du Ninja ou de son clan…

« Comme vous avez dû l'apprendre, mon opération de la semaine dernière ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu et on ne m'a pas greffé le bon œil. »

« Hm, oui. Et apparemment cette faute ne peut pas être réparée, je suis sincèrement désolé. » Répondit poliment l'Hokage, ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Mais j'aurais voulu faire des recherches sur le donneur car j'ai… »

Itachi se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase et se tourna vers la porte du bureau, à laquelle on toqua moins d'une minute après. L'Hokage autorisa le nouvel arrivant à entrer, puisque son interlocuteur ne semblait pas disposer à reprendre ses explications avec une oreille attentive derrière la porte.

« Hiruzen- _san_. » Salua poliment un adolescent – tout du moins sa petite taille le laissait penser – aux cheveux blonds mi longs, avec un hochement de tête à l'intention des deux hommes présents dans le bureau. « L'équipe de Shizune- _san_ est revenu de sa mission à Tanzaku. L'épidémie a pu être contenue sans problèmes majeurs. Elles sont à l'hôpital pour vérifier leur propre état. » Informa l'adolescent blond en s'avançant vers l'Hokage pour lui tendre un dossier – sûrement le rapport complet.

Itachi le détailla du coin de l'œil. Ce blond portait des vêtements de civil sobres et pourtant un bandeau de ninja usé avait trouvé une place sur son bras droit. Il était clair que ce n'était pas le sien et vu son état physique moyen, il n'était vraisemblablement pas un ninja diplômé. Toutefois il semblait travailler ici, un privilège généralement accordé aux seuls ninjas. Alors que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi transportait-il des documents importants ?

« Merci beaucoup. Puisque justement tu es là, je vais te laisser entre les mains d'Itachi, mon petit Naruto. » Déclara l'Hokage.

L'Uchiwa fit un pas en avant pour demander la raison de cette décision, espérant que ce n'était pas pour le détourner de son objectif. Mais l'adolescent le devança d'une voix calme et posée :

« C'est à quel sujet ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

« Tu as eu des retours d'une opération pratiquée sur un Uchiwa, il y a une semaine n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment. » Acquiesça Naruto. « Fugaku- _san_ est venu faire une scène dans votre bureau et il a été particulièrement difficile de consoler Sukui- _san_ qui était dans tous ses états. Quel est le rapport avec Itachi- _san_? »

« Il a apparemment des questions à te poser concernant son nouvel œil. »

Itachi allait protester, après tout ce n'était pas de cet enfant dont il voulait les réponses, mais d'un dossier papier sur une personne certainement morte : après tout pour quelle autre raison quelqu'un donnerait-il un œil sain ? Mais quand enfin le dénommé Naruto lui fit face, il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne… Son œil droit était en tout point identique au sien. La même couleur aussi profonde de la plus grande des mers, le même bleu azur, la même pureté qu'un ciel d'été, la même chaleur qu'un lagon tropical. A la place d'un bandage ou d'un cache-œil, il semblait avoir un œil de verre pour cacher sa situation de borgne, d'une couleur légèrement plus clair, tendant plus vers un bleu cérulé. De loin, personne ne devait le remarquer et même de près, on pouvait toujours dire que s'était génétique.

En effet, il avait finalement un tas de questions à poser à ce jeune garçon…

 **oOo**

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. D'un côté, le conseil ninja de Konoha. Une assemblée composée des nombreux chefs de clans du village, les anciens et sages qui brillaient par leur âge et le Hokage – quoique ce dernier semblait sincèrement vouloir se trouver à mille lieux de là. De l'autre, un seul homme prêt à affronter la tempête qui se menaçait, le jeune Itachi à qui on avait enfin décidé de révéler la destinée. Mais il le savait, il le sentait, cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Oh non, loin de là. Son père ne savait pas ce qui se tramait ici, il le voyait à ses bras croisés sur son torse, en position de défense. Il n'était pas le seul apparemment à ignorer quel serait le sujet de discussion du jour, mais les autres chefs de clans étaient plus calmes.

« Itachi Uchiwa. Votre présence parmi nous aujourd'hui est en rapport avec votre nouvel état. » Commença douloureusement le Hokage, d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre : il ne voulait pas qu'on sente son malaise.

Fugaku fronça les sourcils à cette entrée en matière. Que voulait dire l'Hokage par ces paroles ? Quel nouvel état ? Cela faisait-il référence à son statut d'ANBU ? Ou bien à sa position d'héritier du clan ? A moins que cela ne concernait son œil… ? Le conseil comptait-il le destituer de son poste ou contester la place qui lui revenait de droit à cause de cette greffe qui avait mal tournée ?! Il allait demander plus d'informations mais celui-ci le devança en enchaînant :

« Cela concerne le cas du citoyen _1187921_. »

Itachi remarqua immédiatement que tous s'étaient redressés dans leurs fauteuils. Il avait eu de nombreux jours pour parler avec Naruto de lui, de qui il était, de ses pouvoirs. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait lui-aussi son plus grand secret, il comprenait que tout ce qui touchait ce jeune homme, touchait aussi le village tout entier. Cependant, il savait uniquement que le blond savait lui-même. Et il semblait encore ignorer beaucoup de choses sur son cas au sein des ninjas apparemment…

Fugaku se redressa soudain de son siège, claquant brutalement ses mains sur la large table en bois. Au placard l'impassibilité héréditaire. Au placard la voix froide et même glaciale. Au placard le contrôle de soi-même que l'on inculque aux plus jeunes Uchiwa dès leur venu au monde. Sa mâchoire était crispée et si son ton était au départ profond et bas, il ne cessa de monter en crescendo, prenant de plus en plus de force, jusqu'à presque crier les derniers mots :

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Hokage- _sama_? Ne me dite pas… Ne me dite pas que cette greffe n'était pas une simple erreur d'une infirmière écervelée ?! Quand m'avez-vous demandé l'autorisation de lier mon fils à ce _Démon Renard_ ?! »

Itachi n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état, oscillant dans une colère excessive et une angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge. Il en vint à avoir peur lui-aussi : que lui avait-on fait ?

« Veuillez vous calmer, Messire Uchiwa, et vous rasseoir. » Demanda calmement Homura sans hausser le ton.

Dès que Fugaku reprit sa place, toujours aussi crispé, ce fut au tour de Koharu de prendre la parole.

« Nous en avions déjà parlé par le passé, Messire Uchiwa. C'est à votre cadet, Sasuke, qu'il incombait de remplir cette tâche et nous étions tombé d'accord pour cela. Cependant, la blessure qu'Itachi a reçue lors de sa dernière mission, nous a semblé être une opportunité à ne pas rater, puisque votre aîné est bien plus fort et expérimenté que Sasuke, vous en conviendrez. »

« Quand bien même ! N'avez-vous pas jugé bon de venir me consulter avant ?! Itachi n'est pas seulement mon fils ainé, mais le futur chef du clan Uchiwa ! Il ne peut pas être lié à une _créature démoniaque_ ! »

« Allons Messire Uchiwa, il vous reste toujours votre second enfant. Ce n'est pas comme si nous vous avions privé de tous vos héritiers. »

« J'avais déjà annoncé Itachi comme mon successeur. » Grinça Fugaku.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir sur votre décision. Désormais Itachi Uchiwa n'est plus en mesure d'assumer ce rôle. »

Le principal concerné ingérait les informations qu'il recueillait. Il ne pouvait faire que cela. Et tenter aussi d'assembler les pièces du puzzle pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce qui lui arrivait. Ou plutôt ce qui allait lui arriver… Pourtant la plus importe à ses yeux, celle qui avait su l'apaiser aussi, c'était qu'il avait pris la place de son petit frère. Il ne savait pas quelle serait sa mission mais puisqu'elle semblait aussi importante, il préférait que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe plutôt que Sasuke. Au moins il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Itachi Uchiwa. »

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement se concentra sur les paroles qui peinait à quitter les lèvres de son maître et dirigeant, l'Hokage Troisième du nom.

« A compter de ce jour, vous ne serez plus l'homme que vous avez été pendant toutes ses années. A compter de ce jour, vous êtes et vous resterez jusqu'à votre mort le Gardien de l' _Enfant Renard_ , Naruto Uzumaki. Vous seul aurez le droit d'utiliser la puissance du _Démon_ à des fins militaires grâce au lien psychique vous liera à lui. » Un rouleau plutôt conséquent apparu devant lui. « Vous allez désormais signer un pacte. Par celui-ci, vous certifier votre engagement éternel à notre village et votre respect des règles de votre nouvelle situation de Gardien. L'utilisation des pouvoirs du Kyuubi sera limitée et réglementée, mais vous aurez la liberté d'invoquer l' _Enfant Renard_ quand bon vous semblera. »

Itachi sortit machinalement un kunai de sa sacoche et se coupa le bout de chacun de ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais passé de pacte avec un animal ninja mais il en savait assez pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Cependant son esprit loin, à des kilomètres de cette salle étouffante où tous scrutaient le moindre de ses gestes. Quelque chose s'était brisée en lui. Non pas parce qu'il avait dû renoncer à son statut d'héritier du clan, mais à cause des mots cruels qui étaient utilisée pour désigner cet adolescent blond qu'il avait appris à apprécier pendant ses quelques jours où ils avaient discutés ensemble. « _Enfant Renard_ » comme s'il était réellement la progéniture du _Démon Renard à Neuf Queues_. « _Démon_ » comme s'il n'avait rien d'humain. « _Kyuubi_ » comme s'il n'avait plus d'identité. Et le voilà reléguer au rang de… De quoi justement ? _Arme_ ? _Familier_ ? _Démon_ ? Aucune de ses options n'était bonne à prendre.

Une autre question lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il apposait sa main à l'emplacement prévue – il n'avait même pas pensé à demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il refusait : on aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre, on lui aurait arraché de force son œil bleu ou bien on aurait volé au blond celui qui lui restait – Naruto allait-il vivre dans une dimension parallèle comme tous les autres animaux ninjas ? Seul dans un endroit trop grand et trop vide pour lui ? Tiens, était-ce peut-être pour cela qu'Hiruzen lui avait bien précisé qu'il pourrait le faire revenir au village aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait et à n'importe quel moment… ?

Le pacte scellé, on expliqua à Itachi comment activer les pouvoirs du Kyuubi, ainsi que les règles d'utilisation de ce pouvoir plus en détails. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui. Car comme lui avait annoncé l'Hokage, il allait devoir abandonner son nom, sa famille et ses biens. Il allait démarrer son existence comme Gardien du _Démon Renard à Neuf Queues_ loin du quartier Uchiwa, dans un appartement de fonction généreusement offert par le conseil. Et il comptait bien faire vivre Naruto à ses côtés.

 **oOo**

Naruto devança Itachi de quelques pas pour lui ouvrir la porte, tandis que ce dernier gravissait les dernières marches qui les séparait de son – non leur – appartement, les bras chargées des courses qu'ils venaient de faire. Le petit blond portait lui-même un énorme sac de riz de cinq kilos dans les bras, mais il lui restait une main de libre pour tourner la poignée et pousser le battant en bois. Il se dépêcha de laisser tomber son lourd colis dans la cuisine et revint sur ses pas pour attraper deux des cinq sacs de courses qu'Itachi portait. Son Gardien ferma la porte d'un habile coup de pied et lui emboita le pas jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte pour y déposer ses paquets sur le plan de travail.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils vivaient à deux dans cet appartement assez grand pour accueillir toute la famille d'Itachi. Le salon était immense, la cuisine ouverte était équipée avec les dernières technologies, la salle de bain possédait une baignoire d'angle et une douche à l'italienne séparés. Il y avait également trois chambres en tout, dont un qu'Itachi avait transformé en bureau pour ses besoins personnels. Les deux dernières étaient respectivement celles de Naruto et Itachi. Tout du moins c'est ce qui était prévu à l'origine. Après le premier soir, où Naruto s'était brusquement retrouvé renvoyé dans la dimension parallèle qui était devenue son antre, à cause de l'épuisement du chakra fournit par Itachi, celui-ci avait décrété qu'ils dormiraient ensemble pour que ce genre de problèmes ne se reproduisent pas. Itachi s'était souvenu de sa peur de ne pas trouver dans sa chambre : toutes les hypothèses lui avaient traversées l'esprit, la fuite, le meurtre, le kidnapping, vraiment toutes. Et puis en voulant l'invoquer, quitte à l'interrompre peut-être au milieu de courses, il s'était saisi du rouleau d'invocation et là, il l'avait vu, le symbole qui signifiait que Naruto n'avait disparu sans un mot mais qu'il avait été rappelé dans l'autre dimension.

Les soirs qui suivirent, ils eurent tous les deux du mal à se faire à l'idée de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre : Itachi avait passé l'âge de dormir avec son petit-frère et Naruto n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais finalement ils s'étaient laissé gagner par la chaleur réconfortante d'une autre personne auprès de soi et ils dormaient désormais l'un contre l'autre, l'aîné enfermant la plupart du temps le petit blond dans ses bras. Itachi pouvait l'affirmer, même si cela n'était pas prévu au programme, dormir ensemble les avait grandement rapprochés et Naruto n'était plus aussi réservé et distant qu'avant, semblant grandement se plaire dans cette nouvelle vie où il avait enfin quelqu'un à ses côtés, même s'il se retrouvait n'être rien d'autre qu'une arme.

« Naruto, va te changer avant de venir m'aider à préparer le repas. » Lui ordonna gentiment l'ancien Uchiwa.

Le blond partit s'exécuter, troquant sa tenue de ninja pour des vêtements plus amples et plus décontractés. En effet, depuis qu'il était devenu à titre définitif le _Démon Renard_ de Konoha, on lui avait également attribué le rang de ninja de l'ANBU pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons parmi les autres villages quand il devait accompagner son Gardien dans ses missions. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas les mêmes capacités qu'un ninja des forces spéciales, mais il avait appris de son côté les bases des arts ninja sans instructeur. Il pouvait donc facilement donner le change, surtout qu'Itachi prenait le temps de le former dans ce sens et que de toute façon, tout le monde savait que ce titre n'était dû qu'à sa condition d'Hôte.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini Itachi- _san_ , tu peux y aller. » Lança avec entrain Naruto en prenant sa place devant la poêle, où une immense omelette au fromage et aux champignons, cuisait.

« Essaye de ne pas la faire brûler. » Ricana Itachi avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre.

Le blondinet lui tira la langue dès qu'il eut tourné le dos, sachant que de toute façon son Gardien savait qu'il faisait, avant de se concentrer sur le contenu de cette poêle. Il augmenta un peu la température du gaz quand il vit que le haut de l'omelette avait du mal à cuire. Il était confortablement installé sur le tabouret, les yeux rivés sur leur futur repas, quand il entendit des coups à la porte. Il n'y fit pas attention au début, croyant qu'Itachi allait ouvrir puisque de toute façon, il n'était normalement sensé se trouver ici. Mais devant l'insistance de ce visiteur, Naruto soupira et éteignit le feu. Il quitta son petit tabouret pour aller ouvrir au petit frère et à la mère de son Gardien. Mikoto le salua chaudement, une grosse marmite dans les mains.

« Bonjour jeune homme, je suis venu voir Itachi, est-ce qu'il est ici ? »

« Oui, il est en train de se changer. » Répondit calmement Naruto en se décalant pour les laisser entrer.

La dame Uchiwa s'extasia devant l'appartement que son aîné avait obtenu. C'est la première fois qu'elle y venait car son mari n'avait pas lâché l'adresse jusqu'à hier soir, autour de plusieurs verres d'alcool. Cependant Naruto avait déjà vu des photos de la famille d'Itachi pour les reconnaître et savoir qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Il retourna silencieusement à la cuisine avant que Mikoto ne puisse lui poser d'autres questions, et se réinstalla sur son tabouret en vérifiant l'état de l'omelette. Il sourit légèrement en voyant qu'elle était assez cuite. Puis il se tourna vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres : Itachi commençait à mettre du temps et ce n'était pas normal.

Toujours sans un mot pour les deux invités, il quitta la cuisine pour aller toquer à la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'utilisateur du Sharingan. Il n'obtenu aucune réponse, il poussa donc la porte et le trouva endormi assis, son t-shirt à moitié mis. Naruto gloussa gentiment et finit de baisser le tissu. Il hésita entre le laisser dormir – il semblait vraiment exténué – et le réveiller. Pourtant il se résigna à le secouer doucement. Puis plus durement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Naruto ? Oh désolé, je me suis endormi. J'espère que notre omelette est toujours intacte. » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Ta mère et ton frère sont là. Je leur ai ouvert. » Répondit seulement le blond.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment ils avaient pu avoir sa nouvelle adresse : il n'avait pas pu leur dire au revoir et il n'avait normalement plus le droit d'avoir des contacts avec eux en tant qu'Uchiwa, puisqu'il n'en n'était plus un. Il sentait que cette histoire allait mal tourner, il ne saurait l'expliquer comment mais ces retrouvailles n'allaient pas se passer comme il l'aurait imaginé. Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de Naruto qui le regardait avec inquiétude et ce geste le calma. Il avait pas mal changé au contact de l'Hôte de Kyuubi et ils avaient déjà nombre de petites habitudes, mais c'était aussi le cas dans le sens inverse : Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert à un autre humain – il s'entendait terriblement bien avec Kurama mais c'était un démon – et il ne se montrait si émotif que devant Itachi. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs toujours aussi surpris de voir avec quelle facilité son petit protégé pouvait lire en lui.

« Ne fait pas cette tête Naruto. Je vais leur dire de partir et le Conseil n'en saura rien, d'accord. »

Ce n'était pas pour cela que le petit blond s'inquiétait, mais il acquiesça quand même. En fait, il avait lui-aussi un mauvais pressentiment et il espérait que cela n'inclurait pas Itachi et sa famille : il savait parfaitement qu'à cause de lui et du _Renard_ scellé en lui, il avait ruiné la vie de son Gardien et qu'il avait creusé involontairement un profond fossé entre eux. Il espérait juste que ça se passerait bien. Itachi rallia le salon où sa mère attendait avec Sasuke, tous deux assis sur le canapé. Le jeune frère de l'ancien Uchiwa se leva d'un bond quand il vit son aîné enfin les rejoindre, mais la joie qui l'avait envahi s'éteignit vite quand il aperçut les cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte, derrière lui. Cela n'arrêta pas Mikoto par contre qui posa sa marmite sur la petite table basse et qui se jeta dans les bras de son premier fils.

« Oh mon petit chou, je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Ton père n'a rien voulu me dire sur ce qui t'arrivais. Tu reviens d'une longue mission, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu à la maison ? Tu voulais rendre visite à un ami avant ? C'est lui ton ami ? » Demanda la femme Uchiwa en se tournant cette fois vers Naruto qui recula de quelques pas.

« Maman. Maman ! S'il te plaît. Apparemment tu as réussi à trouver cette endroit, mais tu ne sais rien, alors je vais te demander de partir et de ne jamais revenir. »

« Mais… Mais enfin, mon petit chou… » Balbutia Mikoto, ne comprenant rien.

« Tu n'auras qu'à poser toutes les questions que tu veux à Père ou à Hiruzen- _sama_ , ce seront les seuls à pouvoir te répondre. » Lui expliqua Itachi en la poussant gentiment vers la porte.

Naruto se pencha vers la marmite qu'avait ramenée Mikoto pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait en faire, mais Sasuke intervint avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le plat en le repoussant. Ce ne fut pas spécialement violent mais surpris, Naruto perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Les deux autres Uchiwa se retournèrent, en se demandant ce qu'il se passait et Itachi plissa les yeux en voyant la scène qui se jouait devant lui : Sasuke dominant de toute sa taille un certain petit blond qui avait rencontré le sol.

« Sasuke ! » Rugit-il en revenant dans le salon. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Il s'interposa entre les deux jeunes hommes, prenant clairement la défense de celui qui était à terre et qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait et ce qui avait pris Sasuke d'agir ainsi.

« Mère a préparé ce repas pour toi, je voulais l'empêcher de le souiller. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Itachi, incrédule.

« Bah oui ! Je le reconnais, je l'ai déjà vu dans les dossiers de Père, c'est le _Dém_ \- »

Un pas. Il avait suffi d'un pas à Itachi pour couvrir la distance qui le séparait de son petit frère et plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

« C'est une information confidentielle ! » Siffla le Gardien de Naruto. « Si tu veux des réponses, parles-en avec Hiruzen- _sama_ toi-aussi. »

« Je sais déjà tout ! C'est à cause de lui que tu ne peux pas revenir à la maison ! » Rugit Sasuke en se défaisant de la prise de son grand frère. « Tout ça parce que ce putain de mec est un salopard de _Démon_ ! J'ai tout lu ! Cela aurait dû être moi à ta place, alors pourquoi c'est toi qui te retrouve à t'occuper de cette malédiction. »

« Sasuke… Sors immédiatement de chez nous. Et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici ! En lui manquant de respect, tu fais de même avec moi et je ne l'accepterais pas. Naruto n'est pas seulement l'Hôte d'un _Renard_ , mais un garçon comme les autres qui a le droit à une vie comme tout le monde. »

« Et cela doit donc te priver de la tienne ?! Je refuse ça. Tu n'as pas à sacrifier ta vie pour ce _Démon_ ! » S'écria Sasuke, jetant un regard noir à Naruto.

Le son claquant d'une gifle emplit le silence qui venait brutalement de s'instaurer, comme si le monde venait à l'instant de s'arrêter de tourner, pour observer lui-aussi ce spectacle inhabituel...

« Dégage Sasuke, tout de suite. »

Mikoto hoqueta, une main devant sa bouche pour tenter de cacher sa surprise et son effroi. Jamais Itachi n'avait levé la main sur son petit frère avant ce jour. Une pensée comme quoi cet enfant devait vraiment être important la traversa, l'observant avec cette fois plus d'attention. Il devait avoir l'âge de Sasuke ou guère plus, ses cheveux blonds jouaient avec la gravité et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle se rendit que ces yeux étaient du même bleu que celui qu'on avait greffé à son aîné - quoi que le gauche semblait un peu plus clair... Avec les informations que lui avait fournies Sasuke dans sa colère, elle savait au moins deux choses: Itachi ne pourrait pas revenir à la maison tout de suite et elle allait devoir avoir une très sérieuse discussion avec son mari en rentrant !

Mais tout d'abord, elle devait empêcher ses deux enfants de s'entretuer. Car si Sasuke était encore en état de choc - c'était de son précieux grand frère dont il s'agissait quand même ! - Itachi sentait sa colère grandir de plus en plus en voyant le regard d'incompréhension du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers Sasuke et se saisit de son bras avec l'intention de le traîner en dehors de l'appartement. Elle salua dans un murmure Itachi et le blond toujours à terre avant de partir en tirant son fils amorphe derrière elle. Elle-aussi avait été choqué par les mots que Sasuke avait employés à l'égard de l'autre jeune homme, mais elle comprenait également sa colère et sa jalousie. Pourtant elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Itachi réagirait aussi violemment, cela voulait dire que mission ou non, son aîné s'était attaché à son colocataire plus que de raison. La mère des Uchiwa se posait désormais de plus en plus de question sur... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Naruto. Etrange... Cela lui rappelait le nom que son amie Kushina voulait donner à son bébé. Et puis, ce bandeau que ce jeune homme portait au bras, il ressemblait étrangement à celui du Quatrième du Nom : elle avait très clairement aperçu un petit éclair gravé dans un coin en bas à droite. Si elle se souvenait bien, Kushina avait fait la même chose avec le bandeau ninja de Minato quand on l'avait affublé du surnom d'Éclair Jaune de Konoha. Mais il s'agissait peut-être d'une simple coïncidence... Non ? Finalement sa discussion avec Fugaku risquait de durer plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait.

Dans l'appartement attribué au Gardien du Kyuubi, Naruto s'était enfin relevé quand Itachi lui avait tendu la main pour le remettre sur pieds, sortant ainsi de sa transe. Il se tenait maintenant le possesseur du Sharingan et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient fait un pas ou un geste pour reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient avant, ou pour discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Naruto fut cependant le premier à se jeter à l'eau :

« Tu ne vas pas les rattraper ? Je pense que même si tu le fais, le Conseil ne dira rien, ils n'ont aucun moyen de te mettre sous pression. »

« Naruto... » Souffla Itachi en se saisissant d'une des mains de son petit renardeau. « Je n'ai pas seulement accepté cette mission parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Pendant tout ce mois loin de mon père et du clan, je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais soulagé de ne plus être mêlé à toute cette politique dans laquelle le village s'embourbe. J'aime beaucoup ma famille et j'aime tout autant mon travail de shinobi. Seulement, à un moment ou un autre, devait un temps où je n'aurais plus pu concilier les deux. Donc au final, ils m'ont enlevés le poids de ce choix. » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Mais voyant que Naruto ne semblait pas encore assez convaincu, puisqu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, il prit la liberté de lui couper la parole.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas de ses hommes qui passent leurs journées à discuter, au contraire je suis un guerrier. Et j'ai toujours voulu refuser cette place d'héritier du clan, ma vocation n'était pas de vivre dans une cage dorée. Grâce à toi, je suis désormais mon propre chef et je ne dois répondre de mes actes seulement devant l'Hokage. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, alors ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? »

Il agrémenta sa question d'un bisou sur le front de son interlocuteur, surprenant celui-ci qui ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse.

« Si tu es un guerrier, alors moi je serais ta meilleure arme Itachi- _san_. » Répondit Naruto.

Et le Gardien se dit qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire avec lui :

« Tu n'es pas seulement une arme. Comme tous les ninjas, tu as aussi une âme et des rêves. Ne l'oublie pas. Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir comme partenaire Naruto. »

Ce dernier fut sincèrement touché par ses paroles car un grand sourire - le premier qu'il voyait - illumina ses traits. Sans se rendre compte du mouvement de son corps, Itachi se pencha pour effleurer de ses lèvres, celles de son vis-à-vis qui exprimait désormais de la surprise. Itachi fit remonter ses mains jusqu'au visage de son petit blondin dont il caressa les cicatrices sur ses joues, avant de nouveau joindre leurs lèvres avec un peu plus de passion et un peu moins de retenu. Le lien qui les unissait pas seulement l'œuvre d'un pacte dans un rouleau... C'était bien plus profond que ça.

 **oOo**

Naruto râla quand la capuche de son manteau noir quitta une fois de plus sa tête à cause d'un énième coup de vent. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dos d'Itachi et se demanda par quel miracle la sienne faisait pour rester en place. Utilisait-il du chakra pour la maintenir ainsi ? Le petit blond aurait bien voulu en discuter avec lui, mais ils étaient sur le chemin du retour vers Konoha et avec la mini-tempête qu'il traversait, il aurait dû hausser la voix – pour ne pas dire hurler – pour se faire entendre, or ils étaient en territoire ennemi et ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer. Cependant Itachi finit par s'arrêter près de son équipier qui avait finalement abandonné la bataille contre la capuche et qui était maintenant trempé. Le possesseur du Sharingan s'amusa de sa ressemblance frappante avec un chaton mouillé, avant de venir coller sa bouche à son oreille toute fraiche, pour qu'il puisse l'entendre sans se faire repérer.

« Nous allons chercher un abri pour la nuit, il commence à faire trop sombre pour continuer en toute sécurité. »

Retenant au mieux le frisson qui parcourut son échine, Naruto regarda autour de lui, mais il trouva bizarrement que l'obscurité n'avait pas gagnée encore assez de terrain pour qu'ils doivent s'arrêter... Itachi sourit devant l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur son visage. Il ajouta en ricanant :

« Tout le monde ne voit pas aussi bien que toi dans le noir, chaton. » Le petit blond rougit au surnom et à la voix grave de son Gardien, il le faisait exprès pour l'allumer. « Mais peut-être que tu pourrais nous trouver une cache pour la nuit ? »

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer, n'ayant guère confiance en sa voix pour le moment. Itachi gloussa silencieusement, heureux d'arriver à le faire réagir à sa présence. Depuis ce fameux soir où sa mère et son petit frère étaient venus lui rendre visite, depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin. Le plus jeune n'était pas prêt, il commençait tout juste à découvrir ce qu'était l'amour après tout. Mais Itachi devait bien avouer que c'était difficile certains soirs de se contrôler pour ne pas le dévorer corps et âme. Alors il se vengeait de toutes ces nuits où il avait dû s'éclipser quelques heures, le temps de plaisir solitaires. Il aurait pu aussi sortir pour emballer une fille quelconque et tirer son coup, mais il savait qu'il aurait eu l'impression de trahir son petit ange blond, il s'était donc retenu pendant tout ce temps. Il avait alors bien le droit à une petite vengeance en retour, non ?

L'ancien Uchiwa profita de leur proximité pour attacher un fil de chakra au corps de Naruto pour ne pas le perdre de vue avec ce déluge qui l'empêchait de se repérer à plus de cinq mètres devant lui. Il pouvait normalement continuer encore une ou deux heures en ne comptant que sur ses capacités sensorielles, mais elles n'étaient pas développer au point qu'il puisse s'y fier les yeux fermés, il préférait alors s'en remettre à Naruto qui, apparemment, n'avait pas seulement hérité du chakra du Kyuubi. Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs observer les environs et Itachi se demanda ce qu'il était capable de voir derrière ce rideau d'eau.

« Par là. » Indiqua l'Hôte du _Démon Renard_ vers une direction quelconque aux yeux du brun.

Naruto sauta à terre et commença à se diriger sans hésitation dans l'inconnu. Itachi utilisa la corde de chakra préalablement fixée, pour le suivre sans le perdre « _de vue_ ». Ils se dirigeaient vraisemblablement vers une grotte souterraine au vu du sol rocailleux qu'ils foulaient. Mais soudain le fil qui le reliait à Naruto perdit de sa raideur et Itachi accéléra sa course tout en rembobinant la ficelle de chakra pour repérer son protégé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était soudainement arrêté et il posa sa main sur le rouleau à sa ceinture, celui qui lui permettait d'invoquer et renvoyer Naruto dans sa dimension d'attente. Il pensa un instant à le rappeler mais il arriva aux côtés du blond avant de s'exécuter. Il était caché derrière un buisson et Itachi ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il ne lui avait pas accroché une partie de son chakra : il ne dégageait ni présence, ni chakra, il ressemblait à ces animaux sauvages en pleine chasse...

L'ancien Uchiwa s'installa à ses côtés en effaçant son essence et scruta le paysage devant lui, mais il ne perçut que de brefs mouvements et des sons étouffés. Il tâtonna à la recherche de la main de Naruto pour lui demander, en traçant les mots dans sa paume ce qu'il voyait – il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les faire repérer en parlant. Le blond fit lentement pivoter sa main pour y écrire « _ANBU_ », y tracer le chiffre « _6_ » avant de dessiner le symbole du village de Kiri. Itachi grogna entre ses dents en se rendant compte de la situation : ils s'étaient rendu à Ame, au pays de la pluie, dans le cadre d'une mission d'espionnage concernant des rumeurs comme quoi le village aurait mis la main sur un Hôte. Et apparemment, Kiri avait aussi entendu parler de ces on-dit puisqu'ils étaient en terrain ennemi. Cependant si jamais les deux ninjas de Konoha se faisaient repérer, cela ne faisait aucun doute que les ninjas de Kiri allaient lancer l'assaut : il y avait trop d'animosité entre leurs deux villages pour qu'ils donnent la priorité à leur mission. Néanmoins, si les ninjas d'Ame découvraient les cadavres des ninjas de Kiri, ils pourraient comprendre que Konoha avait envoyé des ninjas chez eux et cela pourrait mal se finir entre les deux villages cachés et même les deux pays...

Alors qu'Itachi étudiait tous les choix qui s'offraient à eux, Naruto prit de nouveau sa main pour l'informer d'une toute nouvelle possibilité à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé :

« Je peux les emmener avec moi dans la dimension de mon monde, qu'ils soient morts ou non. »

« Tu sais faire une invocation inversée ? »

« D'ici à l'autre dimension oui, mais une restriction m'empêche de faire le chemin inverse. »

« D'accord on fait comme ça. Deux queues devraient suffire. »

Et Itachi se saisit d'un kunai dans sa sacoche, pendant que Naruto attendait patiemment son signal pour passer à l'attaque. Itachi se concentra sur ses facultés sensorielles pour repérer les ANBU du pays ennemi et leur chakra était tellement faible qu'il faillit ne as tous les repérer. Naruto était plus doué qu'il ne le pensait ! Le village était vraiment stupide de se priver d'un tel élément, à cause de la présence d'un démon qu'ils estimaient dangereux. Mais Itachi venait à se demander si ce n'était pas toutes les expériences qu'ils avaient fait subir à Naruto et au Kyuubi qui avait finalement rendu celui-ci menaçant... Après tout, le blondinet lui avait seulement fait un cours résumé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les sous-sols de Konoha, mais l'œil bleu qu'il possédait désormais suffisait pour lui faire deviner toute la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer. Le conseil de Konoha était rempli de fous stupides et paranoïaques.

Itachi fit signe à son équipier qu'il prenait les quatre adversaires qui se trouvaient à sa portée et l'envoya gérer les deux autres, un peu plus loin. Il se jeta rapidement sur ses adversaires et avec trois clones, il les maîtrisa très rapidement avec un kunai sur la jugulaire : ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait qu'ils s'effondraient déjà à terre égorgés. L'ancien Uchiwa regarda ses clones s'effacer après avoir accomplies leurs missions et se tourna vers Naruto pour voir s'il avait pu s'occuper des deux autres ninjas sans problème majeur. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le cadavre du cinquième ennemi, avant qu'une explosion de chakra le fasse tourner la tête. Il déploya au maximum ses capacités sensorielles pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit devant lui une masse de chakra qu'il reconnut comme celle de son blond, il ne pouvait se tromper, pas avec les deux queues épaisses qui dansaient dans son dos. Il lui avait bien autorisé à pousser ses compétences jusqu'à cette limite, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait pour de vrai. Il y avait eu un problème avec sa cible. Mais quand il le chercha, il ne le perçut pas tout de suite : son chakra était caché derrière celui de Naruto. Il s'approcha de son partenaire qui étrangement, lui faisait face. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit au sol le sixième et dernier cadavre.

« Naruto, ça va ? » Demanda Itachi en se rapprochant de lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il gardait sa coque de chakra alors que son adversaire mangeait les pissenlits par la racine.

« Peux-tu approcher les ninjas ? Je vais les envoyer tout de suite dans ma dimension avant que le sang ne sèche. »

Son Gardien acquiesça et les rapprocha. Aussitôt qu'ils furent assez près, Naruto disparu dans un léger nuage orangé et Itachi continua d'avancer en espérant repérer à son tour, l'abri que le renard avait vu tout à l'heure. Finalement il tomba sur une grotte taillée dans la pierre par l'âge et il s'y installa. Il n'alluma pas de feu à cause de l'absence d'aération mais il s'enfonça le plus loin possible pour éviter les courants d'airs froids de dehors. Une fois au sec, il sortit le rouleau qui lui permettait d'invoquer l' _Enfant Renard_ et utilisa donc le pacte qui les liait pour le rappeler dans ce monde. Il réapparu comme il avait disparu : debout, avec toujours le chakra du _Démon_ l'entourant telle une protection contre le monde extérieur.

Itachi s'en inquiéta immédiatement, car si Naruto ne s'était pas défait de cette armure orangée, c'est qu'il se sentait toujours en danger. Il essaya de repérer d'autres ninjas ennemis ou bien une bête sauvage assez colossale pour inquiéter le Kyuubi et son Hôte, mais à part quelques lapins et bestioles inoffensives, il n'y avait rien. Il se tourna vers le blond pour lui demander ce qu'il percevait, mais avant de ne pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, le plus jeune lui tomba dans les bras. Il ne dut la tenue de sa position qu'à ses réflexes et le sol de pierre sous ses pieds.

« Naruto ? Naruto ?! »

Et c'est là qu'il le remarqua, les trois kunais pourtant bien en vus, figés dans le dos de Naruto. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps une réponse à sa principale question « _comment_ » car il se rappelait sans mal du garçon aux yeux bleus entre lui et le ninja de Kiri, un alignement trop parfait pour que ce soit une coïncidence : l'ANBU avait dû le voir tuer ses équipiers et il avait sans doute voulu l'attaquer, mais à cause de la mauvaise visibilité il n'avait rien vu, contrairement à Naruto qui avait dû s'interposer… Pour autant, avoir compris comment tout cela s'était passé, n'aidait pas Itachi : il n'avait aucune compétence en jutsu médical et si généralement la régénération accélérée du _Démon Renard_ suffisait à maintenir Naruto dans un état correct jusqu'à Konoha, s'il avait besoin de voir un médecin, cette fois cela ne semblait pas suffisant. La coque de chakra en était bien la preuve !

Malgré cela, il prit la décision de retirer les armes ennemies : qui sait où est-ce qu'elles avaient pu trainer… Kiri était plutôt connu pour ses assassinats en toute lâcheté alors il ne serait pas étonné de savoir qu'ils étaient couverts d'un poison extrêmement puissant. Maintenant, avant d'entreprendre un quelconque voyage vers Konoha, il devait obtenir des précisions auprès du Kyuubi. Itachi laissa Naruto allongé contre lui et s'installa contre la paroi de pierre de la grotte pour ne les faire tomber tous les deux quand il allait rendre visite au _Démon à Queues_. Activant son Sharingan, l'œil bleu qui lui avait été greffé vira au rouge et la pupille s'allongea jusqu'à ressembler à un fin trait noir, il posa ensuite sa main sur le sceau qui couvrait le ventre de Naruto et la seconde suivante, il se trouvait pour la seconde fois dans les égouts sombres où le _Grand Renard_ était enfermé.

Il repéra immédiatement Naruto allongé et recroquevillé sur lui-même, devant une gigantesque porte de barreaux rouges légèrement entrouvertes, d'où s'échappait un mince filet de chakra rouge et sanguinaire. Le chakra du Kyuubi. Itachi n'était venu qu'une seule fois ici, peu après avoir signé le pacte qui faisait du petit blond son arme, afin de pouvoir maîtriser le chakra du _Démon_. Celui-ci avait refusé de se soumettre mais Naruto avait su le convaincre par quelques messes basses et ce fut la seule entrevue qu'il avait vu de celui qui avait ravagé Konoha, il y a des années de cela. Il avait toujours eu peur, tout au fond de lui, de ce lien qui semblait unir son ange blond et l'être malfaisant qui résidait dans ses entrailles : il avait peur que ce dernier puisse corrompre Naruto et le retourner contre eux. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas su choisir entre Konoha et l'adolescent. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent sur bien des plans, tout d'abord parce qu'il avait clairement mis de l'ordre dans ses priorités et que cette fois, sa venue concernait directement Naruto et il savait que le Kyuubi ferait tout pour l'aider – que ce soit pour survivre ou parce qu'il était attaché au jeune homme.

« Uchiwa… J'attendais justement que tu te montres. » Résonna la voix caverneuse du gigantesque _Renard_.

« Que dois-je faire pour l'aider ? » Ils n'avaient pas de temps pour des sarcasmes.

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour Naruto. » Itachi allait répliquer, mais le Kyuubi continua : « Mais moi si. Ses organes internes sont touchés, le poumon droit et le foie sont sur le point de lâcher mais le plus inquiétant reste l'aorte en partie sectionnée. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne pourrais le maintenir en vie que quelques heures, tout au plus. Mais cela ne suffira pas pour revenir à Konoha ou dans un quelconque village doté de médecins assez compétents pour le remettre sur pieds. »

« Et Ame ? »

« Encore faudrait-il qu'ils ne vous tuent pas eux-mêmes avant. » Ricana le Démon sans pourtant une once d'amusement dans sa voix animale.

« Tu as dit que tu pouvais faire quelque chose. Qu'attends-tu ? »

« C'est là que tu entres en jeu Uchiwa, en tant que signataire de notre pacte : tu dois briser le sceau qui m'isole de Naruto. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Itachi, abasourdi.

« Si tu le fais, je pourrais alors fusionner définitivement avec lui, comme il aurait dû se faire depuis le début. Et alors je pourrais le soigner intégralement car si me manque en ce moment, c'est la quantité de mon chakra dans son corps. »

« C'est trop risqué ! Tu veux l'engloutir dans ta haine et prendre possession de son corps pour mener à bien ta vengeance ! »

Itachi n'était pas stupide, il ressentait parfaitement cet amas de sentiments négatifs qui émanait du monstre dont il ne voyait rien – il faisait trop sombre et il ne pouvait qu'extrapoler sa taille à partir de l'écho de sa voix. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto devienne ainsi, un véritable monstre qui ne vivrait que pour le sang et la mort. Certes, il était prêt à choisir l'Hôte plutôt que Konoha, mais il ne suivrait pas le Kyuubi sous prétexte qu'il avait l'apparence de la seule personne qu'il avait choisi d'aimer. Pourtant ce fut un vrai rire joyeux qui s'éleva dans ces égouts humides :

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Uchiwa. Cela fait longtemps que le monde extérieur ne m'est plus indispensable. Je rêverais bien sûr de retrouver ma liberté, et je sais que cela arrivera un jour. Mais ce sera le destin qui en aura décidé ainsi et non moi. La seule colère qui m'habite n'est destinée qu'aux pourris qui ont fait du mal au môme. Maintenant brise ce sceau ou nous mourrons tous les deux ! »

 **oOo**

Itachi retraçait du bout des doigts l'une des trois cicatrices qui barrait la joue du petit blond lové contre lui, dû à la présence du Kyuubi avec lui dans le ventre de sa mère. Pardon, Kurama. Oui, il avait eu le grand privilège d'apprendre le véritable nom du _Démon Renard_ après l'avoir aidé à sauver Naruto. Cela avait d'ailleurs grandement changé le plus jeune. En effet, à cause de l'union bien trop tardive – normalement elle se faisait durant l'adolescence et ne laissait aucune trace, mais parce que Naruto avait déjà atteint son apparence adulte, elle avait laissée des séquelles – des changements physiques avaient rapidement fait leur apparition. Tout d'abord ce qui ressemblait aux yeux de tous à un simple tatouage rouge sur le contour de son œil et qui rehaussait le bleu de ses yeux, puis ses oreilles qui n'avaient plus rien d'humaines : elles s'étaient allongées d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, s'étaient recouvertes d'un fin duvet orangé, avant de devenir aussi épaisse qu'une feuille de papier, de vrais oreilles de renard ! Et puis il y avait également ces neuf queues couvertes d'une épaisse fourrure du même orange que les appendices animales et au bout blanc, qui avaient poussé dans le bas du dos de Naruto, juste au-dessus de la raie de ses fesses. Si les villageois l'avaient vu sous cette apparence, ils auraient eu des raisons de le nommer _Démon_. Cependant, Itachi avait enseigné au jeune homme un henge pour avoir une apparence somme toute normale en présence de tierce personnes : ainsi le Conseil n'avait jamais appris ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là en mission, sa fusion avec Kurama était désormais leur secret à tous les deux et cela faisait trois mois que personne n'avait rien découvert.

Itachi se posait de plus en plus de questions. Concernant Naruto, le village, son avenir, leur avenir à tous les deux. En devenant le Gardien de l'Hôte du _Démon Renard_ , il avait été libéré de toutes les obligations liées à son clan et à sa position d'héritier, mais il n'était pas stupide : ce n'était qu'un sursis. Un jour allait venir où le Conseil lui ordonnerait de prendre femme et de donner une descendance. Soit pour « _produire_ » de nouveaux Gardiens de l'Hôte, soit parce qu'il possédait l'un des plus puissants Sharingan de son clan. L'un comme l'autre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y réchapper. En fait, il avait pensé qu'on lui ferait signer une close sur ce point quand on lui avait ordonné de devenir le possesseur de la grande Arme de Konoha, mais rien. Pourtant il recevait de plus en plus de remarques sur ce point de la part des Conseillers. Sûrement s'attendaient-ils qu'il prenne l'initiative, mais il n'avait pas cœur à se pencher sur la question, surtout depuis qu'il menait une vie amoureuse avec Naruto : ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais leurs gestes, les mots doux et les déclarations qu'ils se glissaient l'un à l'autre, étaient bien assez parlants. Toutefois, il n'allait décemment pas pouvoir refuser de prendre femme si on lui en donnait l'ordre, car il était amoureux de celui qu'ils ne considéraient que comme un Outil à leur service.

Il ruminait ces idées noires et tentait de trouver une parade : trouver une complice pour jouer le rôle de sa femme ? Faire un enfant à une femme quelconque et s'en tenir à ça ? Adopter un autre enfant du clan pour duper tout le monde ? Ou fuir… ? Malheureusement la dernière option semblait des plus improbables : Naruto était lié au pacte – qui était en réalité une autre sorte de sceau – et les Conseillers pouvaient le rappeler à eux à tout moment. Or il n'était pas question qu'il parte sans lui ! Le blond était devenu une partie importante de sa vie et ce serait uniquement pour lui qu'il quitterait Konoha s'il devait le faire.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs scrutait les traits impassables de son aimé depuis que ses doigts avaient cessés de titiller ses joues. Il avait encore du mal à lire en lui, mais il s'était grandement améliorer et son instinct lui soufflait en plus que cela le concernait, mais pas en mal. Lui aussi repensa à la missive qu'un ninja lui avait confié pour Itachi, il y a deux jours. Curieux, il l'avait ouvert et il avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de convocation du Conseil de Konoha pour « _parler de son avenir_ ». Il n'avait pas trop aimé la tournure de cette phrase et il y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Cependant de toutes les conclusions auxquelles il avait pu arriver, aucune ne lui avait plu. Depuis qu'il n'était plus cantonné à la tour du Hokage d'où Hiruzen dirigeait Konoha et qu'il avait obtenu un semblant de liberté, il s'était allègrement ouvert à Itachi et avec ça, une flopée de sentiments avaient fait leur apparition. Notamment la jalousie et la possessivité. Elles s'étaient toutes deux manifestées après que l'ancien héritier Uchiwa lui ait déclaré ses sentiments et il ne voulait plus le partager avec personne.

Toutefois il avait bien peur que cela ne soit plus possible au vu de cette missive, qu'il n'avait toujours pas remise à Itachi soit dit en passant. Il comptait la lui donner ce soir, puisque la convocation était fixé pour la fin de la semaine, mais il voulait d'abord obtenir son du : une preuve de l'amour d'Itachi et bien plus qu'un baiser cette fois.

« Itachi- _san_ … » Appela doucement Naruto, son regard toujours fixé sur le visage de celui qui était le seul à sincèrement l'aimer sans peur.

Celui-ci sembla revenir sur terre et tourna ses yeux bicolores avec le jeune homme installé contre lui. Il vit dans ses prunelles azur, une passion débordante d'amour, voilée par une sombre mélancolie. Il se laissa gagner par une émotion similaire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et il eut l'impression d'être lourd tant ces sentiments étaient accablants. Mais cette sensation le quitta très rapidement quand un petit nez vint se frotter contre le sien dans un baiser esquimau. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Naruto ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait deviné et il ressentait le même besoin. Celui d'avoir enfin ce corps nu contre le sien. Celui de ne faire enfin qu'un avec l'autre. Il se laissa donc faire quand le blond le fit basculer sur le dos et qu'il grimpa sur ses hanches. Itachi admira la lumière de la chambre jouer avec ses cheveux dorés, donnant l'impression qu'une auréole de lumière l'entourait. Une auréole bien vite chassée par le mouvement hypnotique des neuf queues qui dansaient dans le dos de l'Hôte de Kurama et qui cachaient par moment l'éclairage, assombrissant les traits de Naruto et le rendant d'un coup bien plus dangereux. L'une de ses queues s'étendit d'ailleurs pour aller éteindre le plafonnier, ne laissant que la faible lumière de la lune pour les éclairer.

Naruto essayait de paraitre confiant, mais il n'était qu'hésitations… C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de choses, du moins pour donner et recevoir du plaisir, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se doutait évidemment des gestes à avoir, mais il avait peur de mal le faire ou d'être trop rude. Et voir Itachi lui laisser les rênes l'effrayait un peu plus. Finalement après une petite minute d'immobilité, le plus jeune décida de s'en remettre à ses instincts et de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Ses mains vinrent s'appuyer sur le torse de son aîné et il se pencha pour effleurer sa bouche de la sienne. Un simple frôlement qu'il n'accentua pas car ses lèvres descendaient déjà le long de sa mâchoire, pour glisser dans son cou. Une langue taquine vint gouter cette peau opaline et elle la trouva à son goût car la bouche vorace s'appliqua à laisser une marque dans le creux de la clavicule. Naruto était particulièrement attentif à tous les sons qui arrivaient à sortir d'entre les lèvres d'Itachi et aux réactions de son corps.

L'ancien Uchiwa, lui, sentait son excitation grandir et devenir de plus en plus douloureuse dans sa prison de tissu : son aimé ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il se frottait contre lui et Itachi trouvait particulièrement troublant de sentir le sexe de Naruto contre son ventre dans un mouvement descendant… Il avait envie de le retourner dans les draps et lui déchirer ses habits pour le faire sien dans la seconde. Mais il refoula ce violent besoin car il voulait apprécier les attentions du blond avant tout. Il se mordit la langue quand il le sentit sucer un morceau peau dans une zone qu'il n'aurait pas cru si érogène. Soudain des mains agrippèrent le bas de son haut et Itachi redressa légèrement son torse pour l'aider dans son propre effeuillage. Quand Naruto se redressa lui-aussi pour enlever son propre t-shirt, l'autre homme ne le quitta pas des yeux, admirant ses muscles rouler sous sa peau hâlée, légèrement plus pâle à la lumière de la lune. Son érection finit de s'ériger quand il croisa le regard brillant d'envie et de luxure de son futur amant, les ombres jouant sur son visage et rendant le tableau sauvage. Jamais Itachi n'avait désiré quelqu'un aussi fort !

Finalement il ne résista pas et il se redressa sur un bras, tandis que son autre main allait caresser ce visage qui se pencha tout contre sa paume dans une mimique animale. Ses doigts descendirent vers ses lèvres tentatrices d'où la langue mutine sortit pour venir lécher le bout de l'index qui s'attardait un peu trop. Sa main continua son trajet, laissant désormais derrière elle un sillon humide. Elle glissa dans le cou si fin, puis sur ce corps offert. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'exciter ainsi, il voulait juste le toucher lui-aussi, mais en voyant la bosse du pantalon de Naruto grossir au fur et à mesure de sa descente, et en entendant ses plaintes soupirées, il était apparemment un aphrodisiaque vivant pour son beau blond. Son pouce décrivit des cercles autour de son nombril quand il arriva enfin à la barrière imposée par le pantalon et il le laissa se reconcentrer sur son action première.

Cependant, au lieu de venir cajoler et mordiller la peau du torse d'Itachi, Naruto s'attaqua directement à la ceinture de son aîné : il n'était plus en état d'attendre ou de jouer, ce serait pour une autre fois. Le vêtement particulièrement gênant vola à travers la pièce et le possesseur du Sharingan ne retint pas son soupir de satisfaction en sentant enfin sa prison de tissu disparaitre, laissant son sexe libre mais toujours douloureusement tendu. Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la fraicheur de l'air sur sa verge, car elle fut littéralement engloutie à la seconde où elle pointa vers le ciel.

« Oh putain ! » Grogna l'Uchiwa, sans arriver à retenir sa plainte.

Naruto l'avait pris en bouche d'un coup et le gland touchait le fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas résisté : c'était la manifestation corporelle du désir d'Itachi pour lui. Il aurait voulu être plus doux, prendre son temps car c'était sûrement la première et dernière fois qu'il partagerait une nuit dans son lit, mais son corps n'était pas de cet avis, il voulait tout, tout de suite. Une main vint se loger dans ses cheveux blonds et tira sur quelques mèches. Le plus jeune comprit alors ce que son instinct avait voulu lui dire et commença à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la verge de son amant, sa langue collée à sa longueur et ses lèvres se resserrant pour toujours glisser le long de son épiderme. Itachi arriva à se redresser, sa main suivant les mouvements de tête de Naruto, il regardait avec un intérêt malsain son sexe disparaitre entre les lèvres de son amant aux yeux bleus. Et alors qu'il accompagnait toujours ses mouvements d'une main, il sentit la grande oreille orangée frémir contre sa paume. Une lueur perverse s'alluma dans le regard noir et bleu d'Itachi alors qu'il se rappelait de ses légendes urbaines sur la sensibilité érotique des appendices animales. Il chatouilla l'une des oreilles de renard dans le sens du poil pour observer la réaction de Naruto, mais rien, elle n'avait même pas frémie. L'Uchiwa fut un peu déçu : il aurait voulu s'amuser mais finalement ce qui se disait sur les oreilles ou les queues animales n'étaient que des mensonges. Ses doigts continuèrent malgré tout à courir sur cette longue oreille, appréciant la douceur de la petite touffe de poil à son bout, pour finir par redescendre en passant par l'intérieur rosé de l'oreille.

Et là, un couinement plus tard, les deux grandes oreilles orangées se rabattaient vers l'arrière. Itachi laissa échapper lui-même un sifflement quand le son produit par Naruto se répercuta sur son sexe. Il reprit son souffle un moment et son regard accrocha les deux oreilles toujours plaquées vers l'arrière et le corps frissonnant de son amant. Une main autoritaire vint se loger à la base de sa nuque pour lui indiquer de reprendre ses mouvements, tandis que la deuxième se saisit délicatement d'une des deux oreilles de renard… Pour de nouveau en caresser la fine membrane rose. Ce qui suivit fut un concert de couinements plus ou moins forts, en fonction de l'endroit où Itachi passait ses doigts, et de petits cris particulièrement érotiques. L'Uchiwa en venait à bénir Kurama pour ce tout nouveau plaisir.

Itachi finit par repousser la bouche accueillante quand il sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête, il voulait jouir en Naruto, pas dans sa bouche, et cette résolution risquait bien d'être compromise si le petit blond ne s'arrêtait pas. L'air plus frais de la chambre lui permit de reprendre ses esprits et il attira son amant à lui, le faisant se redresser et s'installer au-dessus de ses cuisses. Il ne le laissa pas s'asseoir cependant car il restait, autour de ses hanches, un dernier vêtement à enlever. Itachi hésita : devait-il le faire avec les mains ou les dents. Il comptait dans les deux cas, faire durer le supplice et faisant le maximum pour le frustrer. Mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il fit lui-même glissé le dernier tissu qui l'empêchait de prendre pleinement son plaisir, sous l'œil gourmand d'Itachi. Du liquide pré-séminal coulait déjà le long de son gland, rougit par les frottements qu'il avait initié dans une vaine tentative de se soulager. Le spectacle était tout à fait au goût de l'aîné et finalement cela ne le dérangea pas de le regarder faire. Naruto jeta un regard suppliant au brun, n'osant pas réclamer à voix haute ce que son cops et lui voulaient.

« Itachi- _san_... » Supplia Naruto, en espérant que cela suffirait.

Envolé sa beauté solaire. Envolé le jeu d'ombres qui lui donnait un air de prédateur. Envolé cette fausse domination. Il n'était plus que pur désir et Itachi le trouvait toujours aussi magnifique. C'était définitif, il ne pourrait plus jamais ressentir la moindre d'envie pour un autre corps, pour une autre personne que son petit renard. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement : il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré chez un compagnon ou une compagne. Et même sans cela, son cœur, sa raison et sa capacité de réflexion lui avait été volé au fil de leurs rencontres, avant toute cette histoire de Gardien et d'Hôte, ne lui laissant que ses instincts. Il était irrémédiablement et exclusivement tombé amoureux de Naruto. Et si pour Itachi, le blond était devenu une obsession, pour ce dernier c'était une évidence : cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Itachi l'incita à se pencher avec lui et ils échangèrent un long et délicieux baiser, leurs lèvres simplement jointent, leurs yeux fermés pour savourer ce moment. Ils se séparèrent et se retrouvèrent avec la même douceur, la même innocence pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux son front contre celui de son amant blond et qu'il murmure contre ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime Naruto. »

Une bouffée d'émotions fit briller l'œil azur du plus jeune, le même que son amant possédait. Il se sentait heureux pour la toute première fois dans sa vie. Il connaissait le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour et il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était si bon.

« Moi aussi Itachi- _san_. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il était sur le point de pleurer de bonheur. Il était si chanceux d'avoir rencontré Itachi !

 **oOo**

Debout l'un à côté de l'autre, au sommet du mont des Hokage, ils observaient le village de Konoha pour la dernière fois. Naruto et Itachi allaient bientôt partir, ils faisaient leur dernier adieu au village qui les avait vus naître. Après que l'Hôte lui ait donné cette missive qui sonnait la fin de sa liberté, l'Uchiwa avait commencé activement à chercher un moyen de le libérer du pacte qui l'enchaînait au Conseil de Konoha. Il avait bien cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais : il était loin d'être un spécialiste en Fuinjutsu et il n'avait aucun moyen de se renseigner sans attirer les regards des vieux du Conseil. Le plus simple aurait été de kidnapper celui qui avait créé ce sceau, pour le torturer afin qui leur révèle le moyen de le défaire, mais ils ne savaient pas qui était l'auteur de cette prison. Tout du moins, ils ne le savaient pas encore il y a quelques jours. En effet, alors qu'Itachi devait se présenter au Conseil, Naruto avait été appelé pour un check-up de routine.

Lorsque le ninja qui le prenait toujours en charge avait commencé à faire ses examens, l' _Enfant Renard_ savait qu'il allait sûrement découvrir sa fusion avec Kurama et il ne fallait pas qu'il le rapporte à ses vieux croulants du Conseil : qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient décider de lui faire en apprenant qu'il avait gagné en puissance et surtout en contrôle de ses capacités. Itachi avait déjà envisagé la découverte de sa nouvelle apparence et il lui avait conseillé de tuer toutes les personnes qui verraient au travers de son henge, en mettant ces massacres sur le compte de l'absence de l'Uchiwa pour le canaliser. Toutefois, contre toute attente, lorsque le ninja découvrit la vérité, il ne montra aucun signe prouvant qu'il voulait s'éclipser pour aller faire son rapport. Au contraire même, il avait subitement endormi le ninja qui les surveillait et il s'était platement excusé : il lui avait révélé qu'il fut l'élève de Kushina, sa mère, pendant ses jeunes années et que la jeune femme rousse lui avait enseigné l'art du Fuinjutsu. Possédant beaucoup plus de connaissances que d'autres ninjas, Danzo, Homura et Koharu l'avaient engagé pour créer un sceau qui devait permettre à Naruto d'avoir le Kyuubi sous contrôle.

Naïvement – un défaut que lui reprochait souvent sa professeur de son vivant – il n'avait jamais pensé que les trois membres du village de Konoha utiliseraient le sceau qu'il avait créé pour le transformer en pantin entre leurs mains. Il avait été tout bonnement mortifié en l'apprenant, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour Naruto à l'époque car il était sous haute surveillance et que la clé pour briser le sceau n'était de toute manière pas entre les mains du blond. En effet, il ne l'avait jamais véritablement mentionné à ses « patrons » mais il avait fait en sorte de pouvoir retirer le sceau si le Kyuubi et son Hôte entrait en symbiose : à ses yeux cela signifiait qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, et lui avait toute confiance dans le fils de Kushina pour faire les bons choix. Cette condition étant désormais remplie, il allait enfin pouvoir le libérer du joug du Conseil de Konoha. Cependant, Naruto avait refusé qu'il le lui enlève tout de suite et il avait plutôt demandé au ninja de lui donner la clé afin qu'Itachi puisse le faire une fois qu'ils seraient prêts à partir : il ne fallait pas que les Conseillers se rendent compte de leur trahison avant qu'ils n'aient pu quitter Konoha. Le ninja n'avait pas rechigné et lui avait donné le parchemin où tout était expliqué de bon cœur, lui affirmant que les trois vieillards n'étaient pas au courant de son existence et qu'il n'avait pas peur des conséquences de ses actes : il avait commis une erreur et il pouvait enfin la réparer, en payer le prix de sa vie ne lui faisait pas peur.

Naruto avait ensuite retrouvé Itachi à la sortie de la salle du Conseil, ses bras chargés de dossiers et ils étaient rentrés à leur appartement. Le jeune homme à la peau hâlé avait soulevé la pochette d'un des dossiers et il avait grimacé en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une compilation des femmes qu'Itachi pourrait choisir pour « se reproduire ». Il fallait vraiment qu'ils partent au plus vite. L'Uchiwa avait été surpris d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il écoutait silencieusement avec les vieux du Conseil de Konoha. Il avait attrapé la clé et un plan s'était mis en route dans sa tête.

L'Hôte de Kurama se tenait désormais en hauteur à ses côtés, observant le village et plus particulièrement la tour du Hokage. Il se souvenait de tous les moments qu'il avait passé là-bas avant qu'Itachi ne l'en sorte. Il était partagé et perturbé : il n'y avait pas passé que des mauvais moments, il se souvenait même d'une enfance plutôt heureuse en dehors des examens quotidiens et douloureux, avec Hiruzen qui s'occupait de lui, cependant c'est également dans le sous-sol de cette tour qu'il avait le plus souffert. Doux paradoxe, devait-il aimer ou détester cette tour à la fois symbole de peur et de chaleur, de douleur et d'amour ? Peu importe, car elle allait définitivement disparaitre aujourd'hui !

Dans les rues de Konoha, c'était un jour de fête et le bâtiment était donc vide. L'objectif n'était pas de tuer ou de blesser des occupants de la tour, au contraire. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient attendu ce jour en particulier pour partir : faire exploser la bâtisse était un signe de leur résolution, celle de vivre pour eux-mêmes et loin de Konoha et tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter, et également un moyen d'annoncer leur départ du village. Alors quand la construction de pierre commença à s'effondrer, ils attendirent que les ANBU pointent le bout de leur nez – ils étaient facilement repérable perchés en hauteur et Naruto avait volontairement relâché le chakra de Kurama pour les avertir – afin de rayer devant eux leur bandeau respectif et de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de plumes noirs et d'envols de corbeau. Dans l'heure qui suivrait, Homura, Koharu et Danzo se rendraient compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rappeler le _Démon Renard_ à eux et que le sceau était brisé. Avant demain, ils seraient inscrits dans le Bingo Book comme déserteurs avec une prime sur leur tête, et une mention de danger assez élevé. Et jusqu'à leur mort, ils allaient vivre ensemble.

Itachi n'avait jeté aucun regard en arrière. Lui qui, il y a encore quelques mois, ne jurait que par le village et sa précieuse famille, aujourd'hui quittait tout cela sans regret pour celui avec qui il allait partager le reste de son existence. Il avait pendant un instant songé à laisser un mot à ses parents et à son petit-frère, mais il savait déjà que ni son père, ni Sasuke ne comprendrait ses choix et que sa mère n'aurait pas besoin d'explications : elle avait toujours souhaité le meilleur pour lui et peu de temps après avoir appris toute la vérité de la bouche du Hokage, elle était venu lui promettre de ne jamais s'opposer à ses choix et qu'elle serait toujours fière de son petit garçon. Ce fut donc sans regret qu'il avait pris cette décision de quitter le village. Naruto, quant à lui, avait toujours eu peur de quitter le village avant ce jour, sachant qu'il serait retrouvé dans tous les cas, mais désormais avec Kurama à ses côtés et Itachi pour le soutenir et l'aimer, il ne craignait plus rien ! Il voulait découvrir ce monde qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître et même si tout cela se ferait dans l'illégalité, la peur de mourir et dans une course-poursuite incessante, elle se ferait aussi dans la joie, le bonheur et l'amour. Et Naruto ne demandait rien d'autre. Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie dans le monde qui l'avait vu naître.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris quelque chose d'aussi long, sans rien prévoir de l'histoire à l'avance en plus. Oui, je crois que cela fait deux ans depuis mon dernier Os de plus de 10,000 mots (ceux qui ont été écrits lors d'évènement ne comptent pas à mes yeux) et depuis des années que je n'avais pas écrits entièrement au feeling, sans plan d'histoire, avec juste des idées à emboiter les unes dans les autres. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien !

J'espère que le Citron arrêté en cours de route pour se terminer avec de la guimauve dégoulinante, parsemée d'une pointe de déclaration d'amour, ne vous a pas laissé sur votre fin et que vous avez apprécié ce texte dans son ensemble. C'était donc mon moment de plaisir, et également le vôtre.

A la prochaine alors !


End file.
